digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk are two separate Digimon video games for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. They were released in Japan on March 29, 2007 under the titles Digimon Story Sunburst and Digimon World Moonlight. The games' English names were officially confirmed on May 16, 2007. The games were officially released on September 18, 2007. The two different games appear to have separate storylines and other slight differences. Plot A huge earthquake (caused by a mysterious virus) has stricken the SunShine and DarkMoon districts, damaging the access points to the Digital World and causing many Digimon to mysteriously degenerate to Digi-Eggs. In Dawn, rumors have spread that the Night Crow Team, from DarkMoon City, was responsible for the incident. However, a conflicting report surfaces in Dusk claiming the responsibility falls on the Light Fang team from the SunShine district. With both sides accusing the other, players will take the role of an opposing tamer to investigate and uncover the truth behind the dangerous tremors. Note that although the games will share a main story, it is known that the plot will differ between Dawn and Dusk to some degree. Players will also explore different areas depending on the version of the game they play. You may choose to play as a boy or girl, though the boy and girl look slightly different depending on the version you play. The two games will feature parallel storylines with a main team in each that opposes the other - Light Fang in Dawn and Night Crow in Dusk - though the two teams work together towards a common cause. The game also features Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda and Keenan Crier, the four main characters of the Digimon Data Squad anime series, in a post-game Union Quest event. In addition, in the same quest, the game features Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yuu Inue and Shou Kahara from Digimon Next. Gameplay changes As with Digimon World DS, Dawn and Dusk introduce several new Digimon to the franchise. Chicchimon is a new Bird based Fresh/In-Training Digimon. Grimmon, ChaosGrimmon, and ExoGrimmon also make their first appearances in the game as the main enemy. Grimmon has a connection with the Chrono Core, the villain of the previous game. Dawn and Dusk also complete the Digivolution lines of the Digimon from Digimon Data Squad, with the likes of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, after having been left out in the first game. DotShineGreymon and DotMirageGaogamon make their debut, with DotAgumon and DotFalcomon returning from the first game. Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk also allow DNA digivolution, in which two Digimon of numerically close levels can be combined. Usually, this only provides stat bonuses to the Digimon chosen as the basis of the digivolution, but certain combinations of Digimon, if they have the right stats, will DNA digivolve into completely different Digimon. Starter Digimon Depending on the version of the game being played, players automatically begin with whichever lead Digimon is exclusive to their version, plus two Digimon from the respective packs chosen. Dawn Coronamon and *'Balance Pack'Lets you get Angewomon more quickly.: RizeGreymon, and Angewomon *'Attack Pack'Lets you get Growlmon more quickly.: Growlmon, and MegaSeadramon *'Speed Pack'Lets you get Airdramon more quickly.: Airdramon, and Sinduramon *'Japanese Pack'Lets you get Reppamon more quickly.: Reppamon, and Karatenmon Dusk Lunamon and *'Balance Pack'Lets you get Clockmon more quickly.: MachGaogamon and Clockmon *'Attack Pack'Lets you get SkullGreymon more quickly.: SkullGreymon and WarGarurumon (Black) *'Defense Pack'Lets you get Kurisarimon more quickly.: Kurisarimon and MegaKabuterimon (Blue) *'Pretty Pack'Lets you get Pandamon more quickly.: Pandamon and Lillymon Union Quests Species Quests List of obtainable Digimon There are a total of 397 obtainable Digimon in Digimon World: Dawn and Digimon World: Dusk, which the game organizes in it's "Digimon Gallery". Each entry in the gallery includes a picture of the Digimon that can be interacted with to show its attack animation, biographical info, its habitat, how many times its been encountered and defeated, and the current scan data the character has on it. List of non-obtainable character Digimon Reward Digimon * 100% Scan Data for DotAgumon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 19970628 * 100% Scan Data for DotShineGreymon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 * 100% Scan Data for Numemon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 82607991 * 100% Scan Data for DotFalcomon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20060402 * 100% Scan Data for DotMirageGaogamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 * 100% Scan Data for Sukamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20406002 * 100% Scan Data for Gallantmon Crimson Mode: In Dawn, defeat Gallantmon Crimson Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest * 100% Scan Data for Beelzemon Blast Mode: In Dusk, defeat Beelzemon Blast Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest * 100% Scan Data for Chicchimon: Defeat Chronomon Holy Mode in "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest * 100% Scan Data for Calumon: Talk to Calumon on Union Brige after "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest Secret Digimon * SaberLeomon: After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dusk, talk to Dorothy and Newton in Dark Gate, who will tell you about an "awesome Digimon" on Proxy Island. Go there, and you can find SaberLeomon on the back half of the island. * Argomon (Ultimate): After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dusk, talk to Barone, Gutts, and Ponch in Dark Plaza, who will tell you about a "cool Digimon" in Thriller Ruins. Go there, and you can find Argomon (Ultimate) in the mansion part of the ruins. * Armageddemon: After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dusk, talk to Sukekiyo, Kakumi, and Spike in Dark Office, who will tell you about a "mysterious Digimon" in Magnet Mine. Go there, and you can find Armageddemon in the long room with the exit gate. * Darkdramon: After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dawn, talk to Komachi and Pulsa in Shine Gate, who will tell you about a Digimon in Access Glacier. Go there, and you can find Darkdramon in the Dark Area part of the glacier. * Anubismon: After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dawn, talk to Cheetah, Tonpei, and Kenpa in Shine Plaza, who will tell you about a Digimon in Thriller Ruins. Go there, and you can find Anubismon in the mansion part of the ruins. * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: After defeating the Gaia Origin in Dawn, talk to Gaoh, Lyla, and Gidden in Shine Office, who will tell you about a Digimon in Task Canyon. Go there, and you can find Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at the far end of the Canyon. Secret Equipments * Legend Sword, Legend Robe, Legend Ring in Dawn and Dusk: Give Valkyriemon the password 02619020 Critic Reception Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk received generally adequate reviews. IGN presented Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk a "7" out of 10 (Decent), praising its enhanced Multiplater Mode/Wi-Fi Connection capabilities, but critiqued its great similarity to the last game and its "errand boy"-like story mode: "The battles are solid and multiplayer can be a lot of fun...it's just unfortunate that players are forced to progress through a fetch-quest storyline." Gamespot gave this game a "6" out of 10 (Fair), stating that "Digimon fans will find the multiplayer worthwhile, but the dull story mode is basically just a rehashing of the previous Digimon World." CheatCC's Senior Writer Cole Smith gave it a "3.3" out of 5 (Fair), and stated in his concluding statement that, "Digimon World: Dusk/Dawn will be best enjoyed by rabid fans of the original. The online trading will allow you access to Digimon in both the Dusk and Dawn version. If you're a fan, expect a lot of game." Notes and References External links * Official English Site * Official Japanese Site * Famitsu Sunburst Site * Famitsu Moonlight Site * Rakuten Site Category:Digimon video games Category:Games